a real lady doesn't kiss (and tell)
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: But don't believe what they told you. Police/Brothel AU. OikawaKiyoko
**A Real Lady Doesn't Kiss (And Tell)**

~ Police/Brothel AU

 _I hope she'll be a fool—that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool._

 _F. Scott Fitzgerland, The Great Gatsby_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimizu memakai warna merah, dan itu warna yang terbaik yang merekah di atas tubuhnya yang seputih susu.

["Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk berbuat ini." Suara berkuasa itu terdengar, membuat Shimizu bergetar, _maafkan aku, maafkan aku._ ]

Kacamatanya sekarang hampir terjatuh, mata birunya terlapisi kaca berkabut, dan rasa nikmat yang dahsyat berlari dalam tubuhnya tanpa permisi. Kasur yang berderit-derit akibat kinetik yang dilakukan pasangan diatasnya terdengar begitu liar. Shimizu tidak mendengar apapun. Yang dia rasakan hanya rasa membakar di tengah tubuhnya, menyebar, seperti ombak yang semakin tinggi—

Jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir merah itu, dan punggungnya melengkung, menyatu dengan pria di atasnya, dan Shimizu merasa lehernya digigit, posesif, oleh sang pria.

[Di masa yang lampau, Shimizu akan marah. Dia akan mendorong pria itu dari atas tubuhnya dan berkata dengan dingin, "Jangan gigit. Kau tidak membayar lebih untuk itu."

Tapi kali ini, dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak mampu. ]

Bau seks yang kental menguar di udara dan Shimizu memosisikan tubuhnya yang kecapekan dengan posisi paling menggoda yang dia bisa. Perpanjangan yang besar itu ditarik keluar dari liang Shimizu dan Shimizu menahan erangannya. Otot dibawah sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sang pria berdiri dan mengikat kondom berisi semen di dalamnya dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah, menuju ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan tubuh wangi sabun, dan handuk yang basah dengan air hangat.

"Tungg—" Shimizu terpekik ketika handuk hangat tersebut menyentuh bagian dalam pahanya, dan tangan keras itu mengelap sisa-sisa cairan yang berada disana hingga bersih. Shimizu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

[karena itulah yang diajarkan oleh madam padanya. Sepuas apapun kau, selemah apapun kau, kau tidak diajarkan untuk menikmati _afterglow_. Kau tidak diajarkan untuk menunjukkan kelemahan. _Fokus_.]

Mencoba menutupi timpangnya jalan, Shimizu berdiri dan mengikat rambutnya yang lepek akibat keringat. Menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja warna merah cerah yang sering dia gunakan ketika dia bertransaksi dengan klien. Bra dan _thong_ yang dia beli tersebar di ruangan, tidak ia pedulikan. "10 juta yen cukup?" tanya sang pria. Shimizu menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Shimizu mungkin penjaja tubuh terbaik di Ginza, tapi bukan berarti dia mematok harga semahal itu.

"Tubuhku tidak berharga semahal itu."

"Benarkah? Menurutku tubuh itu tidak setara dengan emas manapun."

["Kau salah," Shimizu menemukan dirinya akan berkata begitu jauh di masa depan. Bersama air mata dan penyesalan, "Kau salah akan hal itu."]

Dari gelagat tubuh sang pria, Shimizu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—dia sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu, ingin berkata sesuatu…

"Mau kau bayar sebesar apapun, aku tetap tidak akan mengatakan apapun." Ucap Shimizu, berdiri. Tubuh rampingnya bercahaya dalam gelap. Pria berambut cokelat bergelombang itu tidak merespon. "Bahkan tidak setelah tidur denganmu."

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku." Ucap pria itu, _out of context._

Shimizu mengerutkan dahi. Shimizu yakin dia sudah mengulang-ulang nama pria ini saat sesi panas mereka tadi, bersamaan dengan permintaan _tolong, cepat_ , dan _lebih_. Namun Shimizu tidak ingin membuat ego pria yang sudah sebesar dunia ini semakin lebar. Jadi Shimizu hanya diam ketika pria berwajah tampan itu berbalik mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, Shimizu tidak sanggup menatap mata yang tajam itu, yang selalu menatap lurus dan tidak pernah menunjukkan apapun. Shimizu sangat mudah membaca karakter orang, jadi Shimizu merasa gelagapan ketika bertemu dengan pria ini.

Shimizu baru sadar kalau pria ini baru memojokkannya ketika betisnya menabrak tempat tidur lagi dan jatuh terduduk ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh punggung Shimizu di bagian yang pria itu tahu [namun tidak seorang pun tahu] akan membuat Shimizu lemas tak berdaya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan beberapa detik sebelum senyum sinis itu terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

"Lihat tubuh ini…" tangannya membelai pundak, kemudian turun ke tangan dan kemudian jemari lentik Shimizu, "Sudah terlatih dengan baik akan sentuhanku."

Mata Shimizu melebar ketika bibir itu mendekat ke telinganya, "Tinggal butuh waktu untukmu untuk jatuh dalam perangkapku."

Dan Shimizu segera bangkit, mendorong pria itu. Terhina, marah, malu.

Karena pria itu benar.

Karena semua yang pria itu katakan adalah benar.

Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman menawan itu lagi. "Jangan marah, Shimizu-chan. Aku hanya bercanda." Dan dia segera berdiri dan menggunakan pakaian kebesarannya lagi—sebuah seragam berwarna hitam dengan bintang di dada kirinya.

"Hotel ini sudah kubooking untuk tiga hari kedepan, jadi kau boleh memakai fasilitas disini semaumu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti~ dah!" Bibir lembut pria itu [yang sudah familiar, naik turun di atas tubuh Shimizu, bukan lagi bibir yang asing] mengecup polos dahi Shimizu dan pergi tanpa kata-kata, meninggalkan Shimizu yang hanya memakai kemeja merah di atas tempat tidur.

Kali ini Shimizu menggunakan warna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, namun senada dengan kelamnya rambut Shimizu.

"Kiyoko-senpai!"

Shimizu berbalik dan melihat Hinata Shoyo, _kouhai_ -nya yang bagaikan sinar mentari, mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar. "Hinata." Shimizu tersenyum. Mungkin Hinata adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang dihadiahi senyum malaikat milik Shimizu. Shimizu selalu punya soft spot untuk binatang kecil dan hal yang lucu-lucu. Entah kenapa Hinata masuk ke dalam kedua kategori tersebut dengan sangat sempurna. Menghampiri Shimizu sambil berlari kecil, Hinata berkata, "Apakah kau butuh bantuan? Kau kelihatan pucat, Kiyoko-senpai." Hinata berkata, menunjuk wajahnya Shimizu. Tangannya mengelus lengan Shimizu yang berbalut _long sleeve_ berwarna hitam malam.

Shimizu tertegun. Memang dia sudah terlalu banyak bekerja. Dia selalu terbangun di malam hari, kuliah di pagi hari dan kalau ada waktu senggang dia akan mengerjakan tugas atau menjadi pegawai _part-time_ di toko kelontong _Lazy Moon_ milik kerabatnya.

"Aku tak apa," Shimizu mengangguk kecil dan kemudian menaruh kardus berisi barang pecah belah dan menandai barang itu sudah masuk ke _storage room_. "Bagaimana kalau istirahat? Yachi-san terlihat sangat khawatir." Hinata terlihat khawatir juga. "Aku benar-benar—"

Namun Shimizu belum selesai mengatakan kalimatnya ketika kedua tangan hangatitu menariknya duduk di kursi empuk di dalam ruang baca—tempat istirahat para pekerja. Yachi dan Hinata terlihat keras kepala (dan manis) ketika Yachi angkat bicara, "Kamu harus duduk, Shimizu-senpai! Wajahmu pucat. Kami tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Ucapnya dan Hinata dengan sigap menaruh cokelat panas dan makanan ringan di samping Shimizu, "Senpai tidak diperbolehkan bergerak sampai Senpai istirahat!"

Dan Shimizu tidak merasa sebal, atau marah, seperti saat seseorang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Shimizu merasa ombak hangat kekeluargaan menyapu tubuhnya dengan sangat lembut.

Ah. Mereka orang yang sangat baik, pikir Shimizu.

[mereka tidak boleh terlibat dengan orang sepertiku, pikir Shimizu]

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua." Shimizu bangkit dan menyeruput cokelat panas yang susah payah dibuat oleh Hinata. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus bekerja. Aku tidak mau gaji terakhirku dipotong… aku membutuhkan uang itu." Shimizu mengelus kepala kedua anak ayam berbeda warna namun senada itu.

Hinata sekarang tambah tinggi—bahkan lebih tinggi dari Shimizu. Tubuhnya lebih kekar, namun tetap ramping, dan wajahnya kalau bisa terlihat lebih manis. Sementara Yachi, dia kelihatan tambah cantik. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan seorang wanita? Mungkinkah Yachi jatuh cinta? Dalam hati Shimizu berpikir untuk menyelidiki siapa pria itu, namanya, asalnya. Karena untuk keluarganya, seseorang yang spesial haruslah yang terbaik.

"Sejak kapan kalian tumbuh begini besar…" Shimizu tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Yachi memandang Shimizu, mata besarnya yang terlihat indah berwarna permata _amber_ berkaca-kaca. "Huwaaaaa, senpaaaaai!" dan memeluk Shimizu hingga jatuh ke sofa empuk. Hinata, yang pada dasarnya memang gampang terbawa arus, ikut-ikutan merengek dan memeluk Shimizu. Perbedaan pelukan Yachi dan Hinata membuat Shimizu sesak [Yachi lembut dan begitu menenangkan, Hinata kuat dan sangat panas] namun Shimizu tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun itu berarti dia akan ditembak peluru pistol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku hanya keluar dari tempat ini, bukannya pergi dari Jepang selamanya." Tawa Shimizu.

[mungkin.]

"Ta-tapi… tapi kami kesepiaaaan!" Yachi sesenggukan memeluk Shimizu, dan Hinata juga, dan mereka bertiga masih berpelukan hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Sawamura selaku bos tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena ketiga pekerja terbaiknya malah melakukan tangisan perpisahan mendadak yang rasanya kemarin sudah dilakukan.

["aku ingin keluar, Daichi. Terima kasih atas semuanya."]

Menghela napas panjang, Sawamura membalik kartu penanda menjadi tulisan 'CLOSED' dan mematikan lampu, ikut dengan pesta perpisahan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna biru _navy_ dicampur hitam. Lalu… titik-titik putih bersinar. Banyak. Di atas pohon… rasanya sangat…

"Fokus, _Bidadari_."

Napas tersengal. Shimizu berhenti memandangi langit, pipinya menempel pada kulit pohon yang kasar sementara gerakan maju mundur mencari puncak terasa dari belakang. Pria ini sudah mempekerjakan pinggulnya begitu keras, Shimizu pikir dia harusnya dipenjara karena _overworking his own assets_. Tapi Shimizu jelas tidak dapat protes jika daging panjang itu terus menerus menghabisi bagian dalam Shimizu dengan sebegitu beringasnya. Shimizu menggigit jempolnya dan tangannya membentuk bola, menahan rasa nikmat dan rasa takut ketahuan—

"Kau takut ketahuan?" bisikan itu panas menerpa pipi dan telinga Shimizu yang sensitif. Tangan kekar itu menarik paksa jempol di mulut Shimizu. "Lihat, jemari cantikmu berdarah… kita sudahi saja acara gigit-gigitan jempol ini, oke? Kau bisa mengeluarkan suara sesukamu…" napas itu bau _mint_ dan tembakau, Shimizu mengerang menjauh, tidak kuat dengan semuanya. Gaunnya sudah terbuka, warna biru dongker yang sangat lembut. "Takut dilihat orang, ya? Atau—" satu gerakan piston yang lebih kasar dan Shimizu tidak berhasil menutup mulutnya kali ini, "Atau… hal ini malah membuatmu jadi semakin bergairah? Hei, Shimizu-chan…. Katakan padaku…"

"Tooru… T-Tooru, lebih, cepat. K-kumoho—nghh!"

"Lebih cepat? Kemana?" lidah menjilat telinga Shimizu dan sebuah jemari kekar menaikkan dagu Shimizu ke atas, terkadang menyusuri dagu dan rahangnya. Lengkap sudah. Shimizu terasa seperti mainan yang digoyang-goyangkan saja.

"Ke… dalam. Lebih dalam… " Shimizu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia sudah merengek, dia sudah meminta, dia bahkan sudah berkata kotor, tapi lelaki ini… lelaki biadab ini… dia terlihat menikmati penderitaan Shimizu. Bahkan Shmizu samar-samar mendengar kekehan biadab si bangsat.

"Shimizu-chan, kau sangat lucu…" suara Tooru terdengar kotor dan basah. "Kau tak tahu… tak tahu betapa aku…"

Perkataannya terhenti dan jujur, Shimizu ingin tahu kelanjutan perkataan Tooru, namun rasa penasaran itu terputus seperti jaring laba-laba ketika jemari Tooru terselip ke antara belahan labia mayor Shimizu dan menggosok klitoris yang basah sekali disana. "Tooru!" desah Shimizu, kaget dengan perasaan menyengat yang didapat. "Hee… jadi kau bisa bersuara seperti itu juga? Atau karena kita ada di luar, jadi kau begini?" jemari Tooru menggosok lebih kencang dan gerakan penis di dalam vagina Shimizu juga semakin kencang.

"Tooru, kumohon, Tooru, Tooru…" isak Shimizu, dia sudah tidak mengenal apa itu dunia, siapa itu orang lain, suara-suara tenggelam. Yang ada hanya Tooru, Tooru, Tooru.

"Hmm." Tooru tidak terdengar terpengaruh oleh permintaan Shimizu. "Kau mengejang sangat keras… ingin membuatku datang pertama? Sayang prinsipku bukanlah begitu…"

Shimizu menjerit ketika Tooru menerjang lebih kuat, ke dalam, lebih dalam… "Aku," geram Tooru, kali ini seluruh tubuhnya bermain dan ambil andil dalam kelakuan animalistik mereka ini, "Adalah pria yang mengutamakan wanita." Jemarinya bermain atas bawah, Shimizu menggeliat tidak tahan. Cairan itu tumpah-tumpah dari paha Shimizu yang gemetaran. Tooru membalik tubuh Shimizu sehingga mereka berhadapan, mengangkat satu kaki jenjang miliki wanita asia bermata biru perak itu, dan sekali lagi _membantai_ Shimizu liar, "Aku tidak akan datang sebelum kau… datang."

Shimizu sudah diambang batas, sudah berapa kali dia orgasme semenjak beberapa saat Tooru menariknya dari pesta di dalam?

"Katakan." Tooru berbisik. "Siapa yang menidurimu hari itu?"

Dan Shimizu hampir menjawabnya. _Jendral Abe Sato, ya, Jendral Abe Sato. Shimizu tak mungkin lupa karena pria itu terus menerus mengatakan siapa dia dan jabatannya._ Tapi bibirnya hanya mengeluarkan rangkaian erangan yang tidak pasti, saat tiba-tiba Tooru menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Jawab aku." Ucap Tooru keras. "Siapa yang menidurimu hari itu? Tanggal 25 Desember 2015, jam sebelas malam hingga pagi?"

Shimizu tidak mau menjawab. Merengek, Shimizu memajukan pinggulnya agar bertemu sekali lagi dengan perpanjangan Tooru yang sempurna. Namun bagaikan tangan dari besi, Tooru menahan pinggul Shimizu agar tidak bergerak. "Jawab aku… atau kau akan kubawa pulang tanpa melakukan _apapun."_

Shimizu menatap Tooru, matanya gila akan _nafsu_ , air mata membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu bidang itu. Isakan _butuh, kamu, aku butuh kamu,_ dan gelengan kepala penuh penolakan yang menjawab Tooru. Bukan. Bukan Tooru. Yang didepannya kali ini adalah Agen Oikawa… dan bukan Tooru yang Shimizu kenal.

"Jawab!" seru Agen Oikawa, mencengkram pinggul Shimizu. Shimizu terisak lebih dalam. Sebelum akhirnya menatap mata Agen Oikawa, penolakan yang dahsyat terlihat begitu kental disana. Shimizu menampar wajah Agen Oikawa dan mundur teratur. Membenahi gaunnya.

"Biarkan aku pulang sendiri." Bisik Shimizu. Terhina. Marah. Dan yang pasti, merasa digunakan.

[tapi itu bukan hal yang baru, bukan? Shimizu memang membiarkan banyak orang menggunakannya.]

Agen Oikawa tidak menjawab, matanya tajam memandang Shimizu.

"Kalau kau bekerja sama," ucap Oikawa, "Kau tidak hanya membantuku. Kau membantu Jepang."

"Kalau begitu biarlah aku jadi hantu yang tidak sudi membantu siapapun." Ucap Shimizu kasar. Menjauh dari oikawa. Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Shimizu tertarik kasar.

"Dengarkan aku, Wanita!" seru Oikawa. Dia sudah mengenakan kembali celananya walau tanpa sabuk. "Saat ini pembunuhan berantai terjadi, dan orang yang menidurimu adalah tersangka paling utama! Dia orang penting, dan kami tidak bisa membiarkan dia masuk penjara. Hanya satu testimoni, tidak, hanya satu kata _keluar_ dari bibirmu, semuanya akan selesai! Kenapa kau membuat semuanya jadi semakin rumit?" tuntut Oikawa.

"Aku!" bentak Shimizu, "Aku bukan Wanita yang seperti itu!"

"Masak?!" seru Oikawa sinis. Dan Shimizu melebarkan matanya memandang Oikawa tidak percaya. Shimizu menggigit bibir, gemetar, amarah berlari dalam tubuhnya seperti kelabang beracun, "Mungkin aku murahan. Aku pelacur. Aku membuka kakiku untuk semua orang yang mempunya uang. Tapi!" Shimizu menarik dasi Oikawa keras-keras, membiarkan Oikawa terpana melihat amarah dalam mata mengilat jadi warna silver akibat amarah itu, "…Tapi, aku adalah wanita sejati. _A real lady doesn't kiss and tell!"_ dengan begitu Shimizu berbalik, berjalan ke dalam gerbang, berniat untuk pulang sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?!" seru Oikawa. Shimizu tidak menjawab.

"Shimizu!" suara tepukan kaki dan sekali lagi Oikawa menarik tangan Shimizu. Shimizu menampar wajah Oikawa, kali ini rasa kecewa dan pengkhianatan muncul. "Jangan sekali-kali muncul di depanku lagi!" bentak Shimizu. "Aku tak akan memberi tahu setitikpun, secuilpun, padamu. Mau besok kiamat kek, mau besok perekonomian Jepang jeblok kek, _aku tak peduli!"_

Shimizu menghilang di kegelapan malam.

[namun rasanya, rasanya Shimizu mendengar bisikan itu. "aku akan datang menemuimu besok," ucap suara lembut itu. Dan Shimizu tahu itu adalah Tooru.]

.

.

.

.

.

Oikawa Toru tidak pernah bertemu seseorang sekeras kepala wanita itu.

Kiyoko Shimizu. Wanita cantik dengan rambut raven dan mata biru perak. Sampai sekarang Oikawa tidak tahu warna sebenarnya mata Kiyoko. Karena setiap kali Oikawa ingin melihat warna cantik itu, Shimizu selalu memalingkan wajah, atau menutup matanya.

[dan kenyataan bahwa Shimizu memang selalu menutup matanya, wajahnya yang manis terpancar warna merah, terengah, _lezat…_ ]

"… _kali ini Abe Sato lagi-lagi digadang-gadang sebagai pelaku utama dari pembunuhan Perdana Mentri Jepang. Abe Sato selaku rival politik dari Perdana Mentri tidak serta merta melakukan gugatan ketika namanya disorot dibawah berita. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Abe Sato memang melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya—"_

Klik. TV itu ditelan warna hitam. "Aku muak dengan _headline_ itu." Ucap Iwaizumi, partner Oikawa. Oikawa hanya menyeruput kopinya yang ketiga dan memandang Iwaizumi dengan lelah. "Kau kira aku tidak? Sudah empat bulan kita melakukan pencarian pembunuhan dan sudah empat bulan kau mencari bukti bahwa Abe Sato bukan pelakunya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mendapatkannya _sebentar lagi_?" Iwaizumi terkekeh sinis. "Atau kau sudah lupa akan tugasmu dan ketagihan pelacur itu?"

Entah kenapa omongan Iwaizumi membuat darah Oikawa bergejolak, namun Oikawa tetap diam, memelototi sang partner. "Apapun itu, Chief tidak menyukainya." Iwaizumi berkata dengan tenang. "Selesaikan tugasmu. Kau pikir membuang-buang uang dan meniduri wanita itu akan ada gunanya? Yah, aku personal tidak suka dengan Abe Sato. _His character is just… too shady._ Kalau saja dia tidak punya koneksi dengan humint Tokyo jelas dia tidak akan bisa berkelit sama sekali."

Oikawa tidak menjawab. Baru kemarin dia dipanggil ke kantor Chief dan diomeli habis-habisan. Sebagai seorang agen nomor satu dalam _human intelligent Tokyo force_ , Oikawa seharusnya bisa lebih profesional dalam mengorek informasi. Dia bisa melakukannya dengan cara halus. Dan jika saja cara halus tidak bekerja, dia bisa menggunakan kode merah, alias cara kasar. Torture.

Tapi Oikawa tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu bahkan semenjak awal dia bertemu dengan Gadis ini.

Kali pertama bertemu, Oikawa terus terang berkata bahwa dia adalah orang suruhan polisi (dan tentu saja dia tidak jujur berkata bahwa dia orang dari agensi mata-mata) yang menyelidiki soal sebuah kasus kecil dan meminta Shimizu untuk bersaksi akan malamnya tanggal 25 Desember 2015. Oikawa tidak bisa berterus terang bahwa dia sedang menyelidiki alibi dari Abe Sato. Rekorder siap di kantungnya, merekam testimoni Shimizu. Pada awalnya Shimizu datar saja, lebih condong ke mendukung malah, merasa wajar kalau dia menjadi salah satu suspek, karena Shimizu bertemu banyak orang [lelaki] dan dia juga punya banyak motif membunuh [pelacur sepertinya distreotipkan sebagai seorang pendendam].

Namun ditengah-tengah interogasi terselubung, Shimizu terlihat agak ragu-ragu, seperti teringat sesuatu… sebelum akhirnya Oikawa sadar.

Bahwa Shimizu berbohong.

Oikawa memojokkan Shimizu seminggu kemudian, namun Shimizu tetap bersikeras bahwa dia sudah melakukan tugasnya sebagai warga negara sipil dan tidak ingin direpotkan lebih jauh. Shimizu ternyata tidak bodoh. Dia adalah salah satu mahasiswi jurusan hukum Universitas terkenal di Tokyo dan Shimizu tahu mana yang hak dan bukan haknya. Oikawa tentu saja merasa jengkel. Namun Oikawa juga merasa tertantang, gemas, _ingin tahu_. Ingin tahu kenapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala memertahankan sesuatu. Mungkin ini adalah konspirasi. Mungkin Abe Sato memang pelakunya dan gadis ini tutup mulut akan hal itu. Tapi insting Oikawa berkata lain. Oikawa selalu memercayai instingnya karena selama ini, instingnya tak pernah mengkhianati Oikawa.

Akhirnya semenjak itu dimulailah kejar-kejaran mereka—Shimizu yang sepertinya sibuk bekerja dan kuliah ternyata mudah ditemukan dimanapun. Oikawa selalu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi dan Shimizu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk berjauhan dengan Oikawa. Setelah sebulan melakukan permainan kucing dan anjing, Shimizu retak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Tidakkah kau puas dengan kesaksianku?" bentak Shimizu. "Aku bukan seorang wanita kaya ataupun seorang wanita yang punya waktu senggang. Jadi kalau kau ingin menanyaiku, paling tidak jadilah tamuku, atau bayar aku!" Oikawa kaget melihat Shimizu yang selalu tenang dan datar tersebut terlihat begitu depresi dan stres.

Akhirnya suatu malam yang biasa, dimana Shimizu berjalan di keremangan jalan Ginza dengan senyum seduktif dan baju mini, Oikawa mengejutkan gadis ini dengan memberinya segepok uang dan berkata, "Jadilah milikku malam ini."

Shimizu tidak sudi, tentu saja. Namun dia profesional. Dia mengantungkan uang itu dan berjalan bersama dengan Oikawa ke suatu hotel, kalau saja Oikawa berkata bahwa, tidak, dia sedang berada dalam tugas, jadi dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang _memabukkan._

"Kita tidak akan minum alkohol." Ucap Shimizu datar.

"Yah, kalau aku tidak salah, semua pria yang jadi langgananmu berakhir mabuk." Oikawa menyeringai. "Mabuk cinta, maksudku. Dan aku tidak berencana untuk mabuk itu." Shimizu tetap bertahan dengan alasan bahwa dia mempunya privasi dan kecuali Jepang ingin mengedepankan negara seperti yang Cina lakukan, maka Shimizu punya hak untuk tidak berbicara. Jadilah mereka berakhir hanya duduk duduk di sebuah emperan oden.

Dua bulan yang lalu, semuanya berubah. Oikawa menemukan Shimizu terduduk di aspal dengan wajah pucat dan jelas—mabuk.

"Shimizu-chan, kau terlihat parah sekali." Oikawa berkata sambil menghela napas ketika dia membawa masuk Shimizu dalam apartemennya. Membawa saksi keras kepala yang mabuk ke rumahnya, bukan ide bagus. Apalagi saksi ini sangat _seksi_ dan _cantik_ dan Oikawa sudah lama tidak melakukan _aktifitas malam hari._ Ini jelas sangat tidak bagus. Shimizu terlihat sangat capek dan dia bahkan tidak memakai baju mininya sekarang. Hanya baju mahasiswi biasa yang tidak ingin melanggar peraturan dan kacamata bertengger tidak biasa di hidung bangirnya.

"Aku… aku dilatih begini." Racau Shimizu. "Ibu. Ibuku… Ibu angkatku, maksudku. Dia menjebak aku dalam dunia ini. Mengajarkanku hal-hal… aku tk' bisa buat apa-apa. Dia… dia ibuku." Racauan Shimizu semakin tidak jelas. Oikawa mengerutkan dahi. Dia tidak mengerti apapun yang Shimizu katakan. "Kuliah… semua orang berbicara. Bilang a-aku gadis liar. Pulang malam dan pergi pagi… yaah… itu benar." Cekikikan Shimizu semakin membuat Oikawa yakin bahwa wanita ini mabuk berat. "Aku memang gadis liar. Tapi ini… ini demi masa depanku." Shimizu cegukan.

Oikawa memandang Shimizu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa putus. Apa yang selama ini gadis ini sudah lakukan? Apa yang sudah dia hadapi? Oikawa tidak tahu. Entah kenapa ada rasa simpati yang Oikawa sudah lama tidak rasakan…

Shimizu tiba-tiba berhenti terlihat mabuk dan menyeringai. Mendekatkan wajah ke Oikawa. Berbisik seduktif.

"Pak polisi…" bisik Shimizu. "Apa kau tidak penasaran?"

Oikawa merinding.

Dia tidak seharusnya menjawab Shimizu. Dia tidak seharusnya menjawabnya waktu itu.

["…penasaran… apa?"]

Shimizu tersenyum manis sekali, manis sekali, seperti anak kucing yang baru mendapatkan _catnip_.

"Hal-hal yang membuatku jadi wanita nakal seperti ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAUSE OIKIYO IS HOT AF THAT'S WHYYYYY

Lagi keracunan hq entah kenapa ni (


End file.
